fortnite middel school
by epicfortnite69
Summary: this is an epic fortnite story about middel school. if you don't like drugs and sex and rape and shit go away. read this story if you like fortnite. NO PUBGTARDS ALLOWD!
1. chaptr 1: the day begins

fortnite middl school chaptr 1: the day begins

 **authers note: i am epicfortnite69, a 9 year old kid in 4th grade. this is a epic story about epic things like murdr and drugs and rape and sex. if you are a faggit who is triggerd by these things get the FUCK out!** **i dont** **need your pussie ass here! get the FUCK out too if you post bad revews if you don't like the story don't revew it you FUCK ASS. if you are good and cool and like the story you can stay. i play fortnite, fortnite is the most epic game ever made. if you are a pubgtard get the FUCK out too i hate pubg it is unepic and stuped. and i am obviesly epic too i like things that are cool like sex and drugs and murdr and rape. btw in this story im in 6th grade cuz middel school is cool cuz i heer has sex and drugs and murdr and rape.**

epicfortnite69 (me) waked up. his mom, unepicfortnite68 waked him up. epicfortnite69 sayed **"FUCK YOU MOM YOU BITCH ASS BITCH!"** (my bitch ass mom) sayed "you need to go to school honiy!" epicfortnite69 (me im epic) yelld **"FUCK YOU FAGGIT GET OUT OF MY ROOM! IM MATUR I MAKE MY OWN RULES NOW! FUCK YOU SHIT CUNT DICK ASS BITCH FUCK!"** epicfortnite69 pulld out his cock and startid jerkin it. jerkin off is epic and i like to do it even though semin doesnt com out of my dick (only irl. in this fanfic i can make semin) for some resen. _if anyone can pm me tellin me jerkin off tips and how to make semin come out please help :))))_ so anyways unepicfortnite68 ran out cryin as she is gay and cryin is gay.

she ran to wak up unepicpubg69, my faggit brothr who plays pubg, the worst game ever made. pubg is for gay fuck asses who i hate. all pubg players should dye. fuck them. unepicpubg69 is my brothr irl and i beet him up often. he deservs it. **FUCK HIM!** hes 7 years old and a goody too shoes gay ass who does everythin mom tells him too. unepicfortnite68 waked up unepicpubg69 and he sayed "yes momy ill go to school!" **FUCK HIM GOODY TOO SHOES ASS BITCH!** epicfortnite69 stoppd jerkin off and ran too unepicpubg69. he **STARTID BEETIN UP UNEPICPUBG68! HE DESERVD IT!** he punchd and kickd unepicpubg69 and he startid screemin and cryin. he deservd it. epicfortnite69 thought he broke one of unepicpubg69's bones.

epicfortnite69 went back to his room. he heard an ambulens comin to his house but he didn't care. his mom yelld at him to come down and see his brothr in the ambulens and go to the hospitel with them. epicfortnite69 yelld **"FUCK YOU MOM! I HOPE UNEPICPUBG69 DYES!"** unepicfortnite68 (my mom) ran away and startid cryin and the ambulens left. " **FUCK UNEPICPUBG69. I HOPE HE DYES!"** epicfortnite69 sayed. he lookd out at the ambulens and startid jerkin off! his cum and seemin camed out of his penis epic style. it was epic. he was watchin fortnite music videos and fortnite strippin videos. it was epic and very hot and sexy.

epicfortnite69 also remembrd that he should go to school. school is fuckin stupid (at least the lernin is) but its gay and unepic. the thing thats epic is the new epic middel school! he was transferrin from fortnite elementery to fortnite middel school. epicfortnite69 is cool and populer so he heers a lot about middel school from cool populer middel schoolrs, like john wick and dark voyagr, who are both very cool 8th graders. he heard that middel school has lots of epic things like drugs, murdr, rape, and sex. which are all cool things that epicfortnite69 wantd to try. he decidid that he would actualy go to school and try the cool things like drugs, rape, and murdr.

epicfortnite69 needid to get a car. sinc his mom was in the ambulens since his brothr unepicpubg69 was goin to the hospitel, so he sneeke past his dad and hijackd his mom, unepicfortnite68's car. he steeled the keys from the table, and putted them into the car. and turnd them. it was epic. he drivd down the road and he went at like 100 or somethin miles per our. he didnt not care that he was speedin, as he doesnt care about the law. epicfortnite69 startd to hear sirens. it was not good. the cops were comin! **I HATE COPS AS THEY ENFORSE THE LAW. THE LAW IS STUPID AND GAY AND I DONT NOT WANT TO FOLLOW IT! LAWS ARE STUPID AND MENT TO BE BROKEN!** i love crimes like murdr, rape, speedin, drugs, and steelin. they're epic!

epicfortnite69 put his pedal on and speedid even more, goin even faster than before, at like 200 miles per our, it was epic! the cops couldnt go faster as they wanted to obey the law which is dum and gay. epicfortnite69 went at 300 miles per our, speedin past red lights and shit. he was speedin so much he endid up in tiltid towers, which is far away from where he lives in anarchie acers. it was epic, tiltid towers is the best place in the world. but suddenly, more sirens came. it was bad. the cops came in front of epicfortnite69 and shootid his car! his wheel explodid and his car breakd down. it was unepic. cops came up behind epicfortnite69 and to the sides too. he was surroundid!


	2. chaptr 2: batle with the cops

fortnite middl school chaptr 2: batle with the cops

 **authers note: ive got 1 revew so far its good becaus the revew is good. i hope i keep gettin good revews like im getting becaus this is a GOOD fanfic if you hate it fuck you gay ass. you deserv death if you dont like this story. also thanos from infinty war was just adid to fortnite which is EPIC! i cant wait to play fortnite as thanos and kill noobs and libtards!**

the cops pulld out there guns. the cops screemd **"GAY ASS SPEEDR! YOUR GONNA BE SHOOTD FOR YOUR CRIME!"** epicfortnite69 yelld **"FUCK YOU COP FAGGITS! YOU MEGA ASS FAGGITS DESERV DEATH LIBTARDS!"** _(i hate libtards they are stupid and unepic and i hope they all die they should add a trump skin to fortnite becaus trump is EPIC like fortnite and unlike libtards)_ the cops pulld out their guns and shootid at epicfortnite69. he got hittd by the bulets and shit. he was bleedin and was about to die. the cops screemd, **"DIE YOU LIBTARD!"** one cop who was a girl (she was kinda hot girls are hot) shootid a bulet at my balsack.

sudenly my balsack becomed like iron. it was hard as fuck. the bulet defelekd off of my balsack and it fird back at the cop. the cop got shotd by the bulet and she falld down. it was epic. my penis then got super hard and erekt and big. i had a **MEGA HARD IRON PENIS!** one of the cops shotd at my penis and i aimed my penis whole at it. i movd over and i caught the bulet in my penis whole.

sudenly god from the bible came down. i am a christen and i believ in god and jesus. the god from the bible sayed _"EPICFORTNITE69. I MADED YOU AND THINK YOU ARE EPIC. I WILL GIVE YOU SEX POWERS TO DEFET THE COPS. I HATE THE COPS AND THINK THEY ARE BAD AND UNEPIC BECAUS THEY ARENT EPIC FORTNITE PLAYERS LIKE YOU. YOU NOW HAVE SEX POWERS!"_

god was right. **I HAD SEX POWERS!** i absorbd the bulet into my balsack. i disolvd the bulet and made it into a gun-powdr semen combo. i started rubbin my big, massiv cock. **MY COCK WAS 15 FOOTS LONG! IT WAS SO BIG AND GOOD FOR SEX!** i quickly camed out gun powdr and it shootd one of the cops alive and he startd burnin. it was epic! he was also put under a semen trap to and was trap to the semen. i continud to came cum. it was epic. my cum was on fire becaus of the gunpowder. i was burnin flamin cum around. i burnd two more cops alive!

there were only 3 mor cops left. i didnt not bring any of my epic fortnite wepens, though i should becaus weapons and murder are **EPIC!** i burnd my cum at the 3 othr cops, it was epic. i hate those libtards. the libtards were burnin alive and i did an epic fortnite emote dance as they died. i was laughin as they dided. they deservd it! i dancd as they died and i recordid it. i decidid to make a vlog out of it. vlogs are epic, a lot of my favorit youtubrs vlog like logan paul. he's epic. **RANT TIME: THIS HAPEND A FEW MONTHS AGO BUT LOGAN PAUL IS INOSENT THE SUICID FOREST VIDEO WAS GOOD AND EPIC. I SUPORT HIS DECISEN TO GO TO THE FOREST IT WAS FUNY WHEN HE SHOWD THE BODY CUZ THE SUICID GUY IS A STUPID DUMB GAY ASS ASIAN.**

i continud filmin my vlog. i screemed **"ITS JUST A PRANK BRO!"** and shootd three more cops. stupid libtards. they all were ded besides the one girl who was bleedin out. i decidd to make another part of the video: **RAPE!** the first part of the plan was to make the cop think i was forgivin her. i pulld out my cock again. i changd my sex power to water cum. i sprayd water cum at the cop and she was coverd in it. epicfortnite69 went over to the cop and decidd to free her. he went over and pickd her hand up and sayed "its ok, i forgiv you." the cop sayed "thank you, that's great! you're epic :)))"

 **ITS JUST A PRANK BRO!**

the cop screemd for help. epicfortnite69 used a dick whip and swung his dick at the cop and trippd her down. she fell and lookd behind her. she saw a massiv, 15 foot long penis. epicfortnite69 shovd it up her ass. he decidd to change sex powr and used a penis drill. he drilld through her butt and came to her sex hole. he now had the girl trappd on his cock. he creatd a sticky ring of seemen around the cop so she couldt ever try to escap. he shovd the dick up her butt whole and into her bladdr and into her intestins and through a nerv into her hart.

the cop screemd **"HELP!"** his dick was now in her hart. he switchd sex power to sex drill and epicfortnite69 drilld into her heart and out of her body. the cop was dead. it was epic and hot. epicfortnite69 then went into her mouth and drilld a giant hole throu her hole body out of her butt. he movd his dick back and forth and lettd her impald corps move up along epicfortnite69s body like a kabob. it was epic and hot and he cummd a lot of cum and it was epic.


	3. chaptr 3: goin to school

fortnite middl school chaptr 3: goin to school

 **authers note: A BUNCH OF GAY ASS FAGGITS POSTD BAD REVEWS ON MY STORY! SOMEON ASKD ME IF IM BLACK NO I HATE BLAKS! THEY ARE STUPID AND SEGERGEATIN WAS GOOD! GO BACK TO AFRICA! SOMEON ELSE SAYD IM A DICK CUNT FUCK SHIT! AND THAT PUBG IS BETER THAN FORTNITE! PUBG IS BAD STUPID PUBGTARD! ANND SOMEON ELSE SAYD THAT THEY HAVE MORE WINS THAN ME! IM EPIC AND HAVE TONS OF WINS! I HAVE 98 WINS! STUPID FUCKIN FAGGITS DONT READ THE STORY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!**

epicfortnite69 finishd his vlog. it was epic. he was gonna start a youtube chanel! he namd it epicfortnite69 becaus he is epic, likes fortnite, and likes sex (get it 69 is sex numbr?) sex is funy and epic. his vlog had him killin the cops and libtards and it also featurd the sex rape scene with him and the girl cop. it was a funy prank he did on the cop, especialy after he used his sex powers to sex-kill him like a lion trickin its pray but insted using sex powers on it and killin it insted of just killin it. he thot it was funy and wantd everyon to see it cuz it was epic and funy. that libtard cop dyed a slow and painful deaf!

sudenly god from the bible comd down again. god sayd _"GOOD JOB EPICFORTNITE69! I LOVD IT WHEN YOU RAPD THAT COP AND MURDERD HER. IT WAS EPIC AND I EVN JERKD OFF TO IT!"_ god was right. aftr all it had startd rainin when epicfortnite69 put his dick in the cop's nerve hole, and when it rains that means god is jerkin off, rain is his semin. whenevr god sees somethin hot hapenin that's just what he does. he jerks off. then jesus came down and sayd he will bless epicfortnite69 forevr for being epic. he uplodid his vlog to youtube callin it **"EPIC KISSIN RAPE PRANK GON SEXUAL! MURDERIN COPS!"** with a pictur of big, hot, massiv tittys in the thumb nael. it was garenteed to get tons of views cuz peopl love sex and rape cuz they are hot.

he then decidd to drive to school. the cops dropd some fortnite guns and he decidd to pick up the guns to kill any more cops. he decidd to start drivin, so he speedid again. he herd sirens. some more cops camed. epicfortnite69 got out of the car and standd on it. he shootd the cops, becaus they were gay and dumb libtards. he took his epic penis and got an erektin. he usd his massiv penis to chok one of the cops to death, and usd his penis throw to kill the cops. anothr cop shottd his penis. epicrotnite69 was like "OH SHIT!" but sudinly his penis irond up and he usd his iron penis to kill anothr cops. there were three cops on top of buildins. epicfortnite69 decidd that his gun was weakr than his sex powers. his dick grew a mouth and he fed the gun to his dick and his dick started shootin bulits out of it. it was EPIC! he shotd the three cops by aimin his dick at them and they dyed. it was great and epic.

he gottd to school. the school was in the middel of a faggy ass asembly, discusin stupid dumb gay shit like rules. epicfortnite69 was 4 hours late so he thot the asembly would be ovr. BUT IT WASNT! the school was obviesly run by stupid gays as rules are dumb and gay and so are assemblies, i hate having asemblys at school. theyr stupid. a stupid ass dick teacher yelld at epicfortnite69 sayin **"YOUR LATE YOU STUPID BLACK! GO TO ASEMBLY! JUST FUCKIN LERN THE RULES YOU LIBARD!"** i sed "FUCK YOU IM NOT BLACK! FUCKIN DIE!" he gave me a paper sayin "go to detenshin durin lunch" he was stupid and gay and probably molests childrin. fuckin homo.

i listind to the asembly for a while. it was pretty dumb. i hatid every minut of it. they sayed bad things, and sayd that all the things i like are bad. "no rape. no murder. no jerkin off. no porn. no sex. no drugs." i put up my middel finger and sayd "FUCK YOU!" the prinsipl yelld "YOUR A FUCKIN IDIOT!" i saw peopl lookin at me. they seemd to think i was cool. i was, im very epic and a rebel and good at fortnite. the prinsipl keepd yellin about stupid shit i dont care about. it was stupid. i decidd to do another prank for my epic new youtube vlog chanl.

 **a GUN MURDER PRANK!** i thought this was a great idea. after epicfortnite69 killd the cops, his dick spittd out the guns that he had feedid it before. i sayed to the techer, "HEY CAN I USE THE BATHROM?" the teacher sayed "sure". i went to the bathrom, the auditoriyem i was in had one. i went in there and pretendid to take a shat. cool kids like john wick and dark voyager were in the bathrom skippin asembly. the asembly was stupid anyways, but i had an amazin funny idea. i sayed "hey john wick hey dark voyager do you like this idea?" they sayed "SURE THATS EPIC!" epicfortnite69 (me) asked john wick for his fortnite gun. he sayed "SURE!" dark voyager had an idea. he gave epicfortnite69 som grenads! i decidd to shov the grenads down the toilet as a funy prank. i shotted out the bathrom and the techers and prinsiple scremed and the kids laughd they thought it was funy. they wantd the bad stupid idiots to die! i then flushd the grenads down the toilet! **EPIC THINGS WERE ABOUT TO HAPEN!**


	4. chaptr 4: juvie

fortnite middel school chaptr 4: juvie

 **authers note: more cool people are revewin my story! im getting good revews now which is epic and good, i hate idiot gays who hate my story and post negativ revews. ITS GAY11! but agen if you post bad revews DONT REED THE STORY IF YOU DONT NOT LIK IT! also my frend hectorbasketballer made an epic fanfic calld fortnite battle royal school you should reed it. but yeah i dont have too much too say sinc I'm getting good revews now but yeah ill start the story now**

the bulet shootd out of epicfortnite69's gun. all the studints were laughin besids the dumb idiot nerds who get bullyd cuz they suck cuz all the studints hate the techers and prinsipl who is also blak. the prinsipl screemd and calld the cops. epicfortnite69, john wick, and dark voyagr ran out of the bathrom. when they ran out an exploshin happend. **THE GRENAD WENT OFF!** the grenad sayed "BOOM!" it was epic we herd more screemin and laughin. mostly laughin cuz there were more studints than techers and the gay blak prinsipl. then we herd sirens. john wick screemd **"OH SHIT!** there were cops!

the cops sayed **"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"** it was horribl! john wick and dark voyagr actully did. they were epic, but thats gay. the cops are gay. epicfortnite69 didnt have any wepons with him as he droppd his gun! FUCK! the cops knew about epicfortnite69's sex powers. the cop talkd to the devil (sinc the cop is gay and the devil is gay and created pubg) the cop sayed "yo devil disabl epicfortnite69 pulld down his pants and tryed to get a mega erektin. it didnt work! the devil was bein gay! epicfortnite69 prayd to god as the cops arrestd him. it was bad. epicfortnite69 sayed "deer god. pleas kill these gay cops and make me get out of juvie. juvie is gay and we both hate gays."

me, john wick, and dark voyagr are in juvie. juvie is unepic and gay. **THE DEVIL TAKED AWAY MY SEX POWERS!** i had to go to a phisichen or some gay shit like that and he startd askin me queshtins. epicfortnite69 wantd to kill the phisichen. he asked him about his mentil health or shit like that. he thot i had this thing calld skhiziofrenia. he thot epicfortnite69 had this becaus god talkd to him. however the phisichen didnt know that **IT WAS REELY GOD!** i was pissd at him. (this is somethin that hapend irl, i goed to the doktor and he told me i have skhiziofrenia becaus i think god talks to me) (god talks to me irl too, but this is normal. then the phisichen told epicfortnite69 to pull down his pants. he sayed **"FUCK YOU! YOU DESERV DEATH!"** and punchd the phisichen in the face. the phisichen was actuly gay and wantd to tuch epicfortnite69's peenis! the phisichen sayd **"NO FUCK! I WANA RAP YOU AND TURN YOU GAY!"**

god was sittin in heven and sayd _"OH FUCK! EPICFORTNITE69 IS IN TRUBLE! IM GONNA SAVE HIM!"_ god sayed _"hey jesis give me my pump shotgun!"_ jesus sayed ok and got god his pump shot gun. then god got a launchpad and jumpd out of heven. god droppd into juvie. the phisichen was about to tuch epicfortnite69's peenis when god sayed **NO FUCK YOU PHISICHEN! YOU STUPD PUBGTARD!** the gay phisichen screemd and god killd him. god sayd _"hey epicfortnite69 hav this assalt rifle!"_ i tookd his assalt rifle and we went around juvie lookin for john wick and the dark voyagr. they were screemin. god and epicfortnite69 went to the rooms wher the screemin happnd and opend the doors. GAY PHISICHENS WER IN THERE TRYIN TOO RAP THEM! god and epicfortnite69 both shootd those phisichens and they dyed. it was epic. god gavd john wick and the dark voyagr a scar gun and a supresd pistol too john wick.

we decidd to shoot up the juvie! god sayd _"we need to free all the cool kids from this juvie! and kill the stupid gay cops!"_ god shootd his pump shot gun at a cop and dark voyagr took out his supresd pistol and shootd anothr cop. there was a sell that there was this kid in and he seemd cool. epicfortnite69 freed him. epicfornite69 sayd "yo whats your name?"he sayd "im mathew milkosovac, i was arrestd for rape." epicfortnite69 sayd **"rape? THATS EPIC!" (** mathew is my frend irl we play fortnite togethr on xbox won and bully the blacks and the pubgtards togethr. he saw my fanfic and thot it was cool he wantd to be in it.) god gav mathew a lite machin gun. we decidd to kill the cops who surroundd us. god usd his god powers to make us powerful and he gav us all slurp juses so we cold get sheild health.

we all shootd at the cops because they were gay and stupid cops. **I HATE COPS SO MUCH! THEY PREVINT PEOPL FROM COMMITIN EPIC CRIMES!** god sayd _"hey jesus can you smyte the cops?"_ jeis sayd _"sure god! ur epic like fortnite"_ god shootd fir at all the cops and they burnd to deth. mathew sayed "god you should set the juvie on fir but we need to free all the epic prisiners." god sayd _"sure!"_ god smyted the cops and they dyed and god usd his god powers to role up the prison dors. all the prisiners ran out. they sayd **"THANKS EPICFORNITE69! YOUR EPIC!"** we all ran out and epicfortnite69 and god gav the prisiners all guns so they could do cool things lik murder and pranks, it was epic! epicfortnite69 decidd to go back to school with john wick, dark voyagr, and mathew so they could be cool and do cool shit and meet all the hot girls with big boobys. god sayd _"bye"_ and went back to heven using a fortnite launch pad.


	5. chaptr 5: school

fortnite middle school chaptr 5: school

 **authers note: more gay libtards have revewd my story! pubgtards are trollin me sayin pubg is bettr but I DONT CARE FORTNITE IS BETTER LIBTARD! anothr guy sayd rape isnt cool yes it is you FUCK! and one guy sayd that PUBG AND FORTNITE WERE MADE BY THE SAME PEOPL! NO THEY ARENT FAGGIT! PUBG WAS MAD BY THE PUBG COMPENY AND FORTNITE WAS MADE BY EPIC GAMES YOU STUPID LIBERL! also btw i sayd this last chaptr but check out my frend hectorbasketballer hes epic.**

god had left and gon back to heven, leavin epicfortnite69, john wick, dark voyagr, and mathew to go back to school. lernin is stupid and gay and for nerds but they had resens to go to school. the sociel part of shool is epic! you can hang out with cool guys and do drugs like weed and mef and shit. the best part tho is the **GIRLS!** girls are hot and hav big boobys and hot vagynas and butts and theyr good to fuck and rape. becaus of this epicfortnite69 and his epic cool frends wantd to go back to scool so they cold do sex and rape and drugs and be epic with epic guys.

epicfortnite69, john wick, dark voyagr and mathew walkd back to school. they were in all the same clases sinc they were all in the spechel clases **(im in spechel clases irl theyre for smart people)** because they were all epic and cool. they all went to school and went to their third class, math. (they went to juvie so they missd the first two classs.) mathew sayd "math is for faggits!" and shootd his lite machin gun at the bored. the kids all cheerd and the techer, mr. gaystein sayd **"NO SHOOTIN IN CLASS! YOUR IN TROUBL!"** epicfortnite69 thot it would be funy to roste the techer. rostin is epic, funny you tubbers like logan paul and risegum rost peopl, its epic. he sayd "mr. gaystein? more like mr. **GAYSTEIN! HAHA GET TROLLD LIBTARD!"** mr. gaystein sayd "epicfortnite69! mathew! go to detenshin!" dark voyagr sayd **"WE DONT NEED DETENSHIN! DETENSHIN IS GAY AND WE ARNT GONNA GO!"** then john wick went up to the techer and punchd him.

the techer screemd. he was in pain and was hurted. all the kids startd laughin. mr. gaystein startd cryin, it was acshully funny, he deservd to die cuz he was a gay pubgtard libtard. epicfortnite69 notisd a hot girl starin at him. it was **LIL TAY!** lil tay is a 9 year old bloggr and youtubr and instagarm star and she is hot and has tons of money. SHE WAS STARIN AT HIM! SHES EPIC AND HOT AND SEXY! epicfortnite69 walkd up to lil tay and sayd "hey wanna bang?" lil tay sayd "sure! bangin is epic" and they decidd to bang. they went in front of the whole clasrom to deminstrat. they were gonna show everyon sex! sex is epic.

epicfortnite69 tookd out his big cock. lil tay pulld down her pants and showd her sex hole. her sex hole was getting erekt cuz she thought epicfortnite69 was hot. while they were about to sex mr. gaystein screemd "I HATE SEX! SEX IS BAD AND AGENST SCHOOL RULES!" mathew sayd **"THEY DONT CARE! FUCK YOU!"** on kid, hector the basketballr (like my frend on fanficshun) slappd mr. gaystein in the face and he cryed more. meanwhil epicfortnite69 had a 15 foot cock. he was alredy cumin! lil tay was cumin too out of her sex whole and but. the other kids were all jerkin off cuz they thot it was hot, seemen was cumin out their butts and penises and sexholes. the room was so full of cum it was epic. hector and dark voyagr punchd mr. gaystein and pushd him to the ground and forcd him to eat the semen and cum. he was gay aftr all so he deservd it. he was cryin and the tears and cum wer mixin to form watr cum. the watr cum was cool and i think someone peed in it too.

i shovd lil tay to the ground and made her drink som of the cum. it was mostly my cum sinc i have the bigest and coolst dick that makes the most cum and semen and pee so it wasnt cheatin. lil tay made more pee in the watr and there was a lot of cum seemen on the ground that the unepic gay techer had to drink it, cuz he was an unepic gay. epicfortnite69 then put his dick into lil tays mouth to do mouth sex. he shovd all 15 feet in and it camed out of her but. other girls tryd to suck it and he creatd a cum exploshin in their mouths. the whol room was coverd with cum, the floor had cum watr and the celin and walls had normal cum seemen. the girls sayd **"OH YEAH EPICFORTNITE69 YOUR SO HOT!"** and all the girls cummd. all the guys left cuz they decidd that it would be gay to stay in there and they wantd to let epicfortnite69 have his epic sex time.

the other girls camed to epicfortnite69 cuz he was epic and had a big dick. they wantd to suck it. multipl girls could suck it at once becaus epicfortnite69's dick is 15 foots long. some guys were watchin the girls through the window cuz they thought it was hot cuz theyre hot nakid girls with big boobys. epicfortnite69 sayd "lil tay wanna be my gf?" lil tay sayd "sure your hot and cool also you can have sex with other girls cuz im not a libtard who thinks cheetin is bad". epicfortnite69 thot it was epic. he was gonna cheet on lil tay all the time, there are tons of epic and hot girls who want to sex him. they kept suckin his dick and he camed and made seemen more and there was a ankle-deep puddl of cum seemen on the floor. it was epic and hot. meanwhil, outside in the halway where the clasrooms are john wick, dark voyagr, and mathew decidd to beet up mr. gaystein cuz hes gay and bad.


	6. chaptr 6: epic school

chaptr 6: epic school

 **authers note: SOME MORE FAGGITS REVEWD! THEYRE ALL GAY AND HATE MY STORY! I HATE THEM SO MUCH AND THEY DESERV DEATH! MESSEG BLACKBERRY AVAR MEEN THINGS HES GAY AND A LITERL LIBTARD! I HATE HIM** SO **MUCH! HE SEYS IM XENOFOBIC TOO? WHAT THE FUCK DOES XENOFOBIC MEEN? AND HE THINKS IM A PEEDO IM 9 AND IN 4TH GRAD NOT A PEEDO FAGGIT! I HATE HIM SO MUCH HE DESERVS DETH! FUCK THAT DUMBASS GAY LIBTARD! ALSO MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT HECTORBASKETBALLER HES EPIC (THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTR ILL SAY IT IN)**

so epicfortnite69 was done with sexin, cuz sex is epic. math class endid and mr. gaystein was harasd by epicfortnite69's frends so he wasnt there. epicfortnite69 was gona go to histrey. he was scard that the techer would be a hairy gay libtard. howevr he was surprisd who he saw. the **TECHER WAS ACTULLY EPIC!** the techer was donld trump! donld sayd "hey guys im mr. trump but you can call me trump or donld." the libtards minoritys and gays saw trump and startd cryin. in this school the epic conservativs like me bullyd the libtards cuz theyre gay pussie faggits. **(i wanna rant about politics. so some faggit demokratik fbi peopl led by barak obunga are tryin to arest trump cuz he sexd a porn star and cuz of some shit with russens. no one cares about the russen shit and the gay demokrats like obunga are tryin to arest trump cuz hes strate. THATS STUPID! porn stars are hot and trump is epic so its good that they had sex.)** trump, being epic, sayd "im gona tech you guys histrey but it wont be borin gay histrey itll be about epic stuff about epic peopl like me. but you don't hav to lern and you can do whate vr you want cuz educashin is for faggits and since im presedent of the usa and fortnite ill ban school in both cuz lernin is gay and demokrats suport it.

so trump was epic and was redy to tech, but then somethin came on the pruhjeckture. **IT WAS OBUNGA!** obunga was horribl. he sayd **"HAHHAHA IM OBUNGA! IM REDY TO WORK WITH THE DEVIL! THE DEVIL IS EPIC AND WANTS TO SUPORT ME CUZ IM A GAY LIBTARD DEMOKRATIK GAY MUSLIM!"** epicfortnite69 sayd **"FUCK YOU OBUNGA! YOUR GAY!"** it was horribl. he deservs deth. then the pruhjeckture changd. it was **THE DEVIL!** trump sayd **"OH NO ITS THE DEVIl!"** the devil sayd "obunga rappd me and now im a gay islam! **"the devil then sayd "im gona work with obunga! i know about epicfortnite69 and how epic he is and how he hates gays. HES GONNA KILL ALL THE GAYS! IM GAY AND LOVE GAYS AND ISLAM OOGA BOOGA!"** trump sayd "oh no this is bad!" then mike pense came. pense sayd "i have the ultimet wepon against gays! **THE ZAPPR!**

then the devil sayd **"IM GONA SEND AN ARMY TO FORTNITE MIDDEL SCHOOL TO KILL TRUMP AND EPICFORTNITE69!"** then the devil, obunga, and mishell obunga (whos secretly a man) startd havin sex. the devil put his dick in obungas dick and mishell put "her" dick in the devils ass. they all startd moanin and doin gay shit and it was groess. trump sayd "OH NO! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHIN!" pense sayd "I KNOW I HAV A GOOD IDEA! LETS GIVE EVERYON GUNS CUZ GUNS ARE EPIC! (except the libtards and minoritys and gays)" epicfortnite69 went to the school intercom and sayd **"GUYS THE DEVIL AND OBUNGA ARE ATTACKIN THE SCHOOL! WE NEED TO GIVE EVERYON EXCEPT THE LIBTARDS AND GAYS AND MINORITYS GUNS!** the principle got madd cuz hes a libtard and an islam who likes minoritys. his name was mr. husseyn and hes stupid and strikt. he sayd **"EPICFORTNITE69 YOUR IN TROUBL FOR HATIN MINORITIES!"** epicfortnite69 sayd **"YO FUCK YOU HOMO! ME AND MY CONSERVATIV BRETHERN WILL FUK YOU UP!"**

the principle put epicfortnite69 in detenshin. the principel made an anounsement over the intercom. he sayd **"DO NOT FEAR IF OBUNGA'S ARMYS COME. OBUNGA IS GOOD AND WANTS TO MAKE THE SCHOOL GOOD BY BEING LIBERL AND PROMOTIN GAYS AND ISLAMS."** the gay libtard sjws with mad up sexualitys and dyed hair were hapy now cuz obunga was a libtard. trump was mad. he got pense, mathew, john wick, and dark voyagr were mad and decidd to find mr. huseyn cuz he was a bad islam. trump knockd on mr. husseyn's door. mr. husseyn sayd "who is it?" dark voyagr sayd **"ITS US YOU FAGGIT LIBTARDS!"** and kickdd down the door. pense used the zappr on mr. husseyn but he was so gay it didnt work, he just got shockd. mr. huseyn sayd "hey thats not cool if you don't stop ill get isis and al kaida."

mr. husseyn put up the phone and calld isis and al kaida. he sayd "hey isis and al kaida come here to kill these libtards." isis and al kaida sayd "ok" and hangd up. pense and trump took mr. huseyn and decidd to **TORTUR HIM!** they were shokkin mr. husseyn but then they herd knocks on the door. **OH SHIT!** trump decidd to gathr all his guns he gottd from the NRA and gaved them to the studints. the studints had the guns. then the obunga devil **LIBTARD ARMY** camed in. god and jesis camed down with ar 15s the NRA gave them and decidd to help agenst the libtard army. then from another side isis and al kaida came in as they were calld from mr. husseyn who are in isis. john wick wentd and unlockd the door that was lockin in epicfortnite69 and he was free from the libtards. the armys all decidd to come into school and it was scary and unepic. but epicfortntie69 wasn't not scard as being scard is for womin and true men like epicfortnite69 nevr get scard.


	7. chaptr 7: the battl

chaptr 7: the battl

 **authers note: JAGER-ASH MAIN IS BAD! HE PMD ME SAYIN IM A SWETY NERD AND THAT PUBG IS BETTR THAN FORTNITE! HES A LYIN BICH! YOU GUYS SHOULD PM HIM MEEN STUFF SINCE HES GAY AND I HATE HIM! OOFMINER69 AND SPYROXCOMICS ARE GOOD THOUGH CUZ THEY REVEWD GOOD REVEWS ON MY EPIC STORY! BUT BESIDS THAT TELL YOURE FRENDS ABOUT MY STORY CUZ ITS EPIC SO I CAN GET MORE VIEWS AND REVEWS CUZ I DESERV THEM BECUZ IM EPIC!**

the libtards and isis had camd to fortnite middel school! isis and the liberl army led by obunga and the devil and the gay ass bitchis camd to the school and occupyd half of the school and isis camd and ocupyd another half and the good guys (the epic conservativs like me, god, jesus, mathew, john wick, dark voyagr, donld trump, mike pense and lil tay decidd to **KILL THE ISIS ISLAM LIBTARDS!** epicfortnite69 had an idea. he pulld out his dick. his dick had mega sex powers and it was good to use on bad guys like obunga and isis. the good guys were basd in mr. gaystein and mr. trumps rooms cuz thats where lil tay and epicfortnite69 and trump were. the isis camd to mr. gaysteins room and hot conservative girls were there. mr. huseyn was leadin isis cuz hes in isis.

the fite with isis startd! epicfortnite69 stard at hot girls and activatd his sex powers. he cumd semen at isis and they dyed. they were gay so they likd it but it was ok because epicfortnite cumd the seemen to kill them it wasnt gay. all gays are liberl libtards and are agenst god and jesis. god did a dame tu cosita dance in front of the isis guys and since they arnt epic and don't like dame tu cosita they dyed. **(DAME TU COSITA WAS ADDID TO FORTNITE YAY! IN CAS YOU DONT KNOW DAME TU COSITA IS AN EPIC FUNY SPENISH SONG WITH AN EPIC ALYEN GUY DANSIN!)** and some isis guys dyed cuz theyr unepic and dont like dame tu cosita. epicfortnite69 and lil tay decidd to do an epic sex move and lil tay gave epicfortnite69 her pusey and lil tay and epicfortenite69 cumd and isis dyed cuz they cumd and mike pense used his zappr to elektrokyut the cum and the cum was elekrtirk and it zappd the isis membrs to deth. mr. huseyn ran away cuz hes a gay LIBARD!

the elekrtik cum was flowin through mr. gaystein and mr. trumps rooms and killin isis membrs. because team killin is bannd in fortnite, the elektrik cum didnt kill epicfortnite69, lil tay, trump, pense and the other epic conservativs. mathew, dark voyagr, and john wick didnt have sex powers (theyre epic but not epic enouf to have sex powers) shootd the isis membrs and laffd as they dyed. they deservd deth for bein in a bad group like isis. the isis membrs tryd to swim through the elekrik cum but they were bein shockd and theres no watr in afrika where isis lives and they all drownd in the elektrik cum. an army of libtards led by **MR. GAYSTEIN THAT STUPID ASS FAGGIT** were runnin towerds mr gaysteins room to retak it from the epic conservativs but he saw the elektrik cum and ran away. he knew that pense zappd it and he likd being gay **(EVEN THO BEIN GAY IS BAD!)** and he knew that if he tuchd it he would turn into an ungay strate epic conservativ like epicfortnite69 and his frends.

the libtards ran away and isis was dyin. epicfortnite69, john wick, dark voyagr, mathew, trump, pense, lil tay, god and jesis with the other epic conservativs decidd to attack the libtards since the isis army was ded. **(MR HUSEYN ESCAPD TO AFGHENISTN THOUGH THAT FUCKIN BICH)** and then the libtards ran away but after the cum seemen flood dyd out the libtards came. they were all gays who had died hair and made up gendrs like transgendr. the libtards all camd but they didnt have guns because theyr libtards and suport gun kontrol. they all had bombs n shit cuz theyr too pussie to use guns. they threw bombs at the fortnite epic guys but god usd his god powers and threw the bombs back at the libtards and they screemd and ran away. then sudenly mr. gaystein came! he was the leder of the libtards cuz hes gay and wantd reveng on mathew, dark voyagr, and john wick for beetin him up!

mr. gaystein pulld out his cock. then god pulld out his cock. mr. gaystein wantd to kill god and jesis first since he hates god and christenanitie cuz hes gay and gays hate christens. god and mr. gaystein got into a cok fite. mathew, dark voyagr, and john wick shootd his cock. then more libtards came and lil tay killd them cuz shes epic and not a libtard. she flexd on them all so hard they dyed cuz libtards are all poor and on welfar but lil tay is rich and eipc. all the libtard army then dyed except for some that fled the libtard. god and mr. gaystein continud cock fightin. god was winnin he was epic. he did a cock upprkut and knockd mr. gaysteins head to the celin then god flyed and shot fir at him but he usd his gay powrs that the devil gave him and the fir didnt burn him. then epicfortnite69 decidd to use his sex powers cuz hes epic lik that. he startd fuckin lil tay so hard that he got a hyper erektion and then he mixed his cum and her cum with his pee and her boob milk and shootd a mega dikk lazer beam at mr. gaystein and he lostd his gay powers. then god shootd fire at him and he dyed and went to hell and saw the devil whos gay and him and the devil fuckd. **epicfortnite and his friends had savd the school!** epicfortnite69 decidd to celeibrat by havin a gient orgie.


	8. chaptr 8: sex

chaptr 8: sex

 **authers note: FUKK YOU BAD REVEWERS! SOME MORE BAD REVEWS ARE COMIN IN AND THEYR BAD. SEND FURRYGIRLSYLVY MEEN PMS CUZ SHES A GAY LIBTARD FURY. ALSO SEND BAD PMS TO BLACKBERRY AVAR I HATE HIM AND HE SEYS IM XENOFOBIC? WHAT THE AKTUAL FUK IS A XENOFOB? HES A LIBTARD I HOPE HE DIES ALSO SEND MEEN PMS TO JAGER-ASH MAIN! FUKK HIM!**

the battl against the libtards and isis endid. hector (like hectorbasketballer my frend on fanfichsun) sayd "we should kill the libtards and isis membrs. epicfortnite69 sayd "yeah thats epic." epicfortnite had an idea that he knowd was epic. he askd mike pense for his epic zappr that he usd on gays. mike pens sayd "sure your epic you can use the zappr." epicfortnite69 tookd the zappr and beginnd to charg up a mega erektion. he askd lil tay for sex, cuz lil tay is the only girl nearby besids isis membrs and libtards. the isis membrs are black libtards so that's bestielity and its gay cuz its fukin a libtard fukin the libtards are gay cuz all libtards are gay even the white ones. lil tay sayd "sure lets fuk!"

epicfortnite69 pulld out his dick. he puttd it into lil tays sex hole and startd fukin her. he pulld out his dick and shovd it up her sex whole. it was epic and hot, lil tay startd cumin and the cum camed from her boobs and ass and nose and sex hole. epicfortnite69 startd cumin too in her sex hole and it was super hot. his gole was to make as much seemen as possibl to start a flood. while the fukin was happinin, hector, trump, pense, john wick, and dark voyagr tyed down all the liberls and gays to the floor, it was epic. epicfortnite69 pulld his dick out of lil tays sex hole and used his fingrs to open her belly buton then he put his dick in her belly buton. he then shovd his dick threw her dijestyv system and out of her mouth and startd cumin. then epicfortnite69 used a sex power to grow another hed on his penis and he wiggld that hed threw her intestins and outta her ass, it was hot. both of his dikk heds were cumin.

epicfortnite69 chargd up a dick propeler. he spun his dick around and he usd it to fly and creat more cum and seemen. lil tay was cumin too it was hot and it was creatin a lot of epic cum and it was startin to cover the floor. mike pense and hector startd to charge up the zappr while epicfortnite69 continud to fuck lil tay. more hot girls came to help epicfortnite69 ejackulit more and they all tookd off his cloths and he camd more. epicfortnite69 then grewd even more heds on his dick and he shootd **MEGA CUM!** the mega cum filld the hole school it was epic then mike pense and hector used the zappr.

he continud to fuk lil tay and the flood startd and it was epic. mike pense shootd the zappr into the cum watr and epicfortnite69 pulld his dick out of lil tay. all the libtards got eliktrokutid and dyed epic style along with the isis membrs cuz theyre bad. fortnite middel school had becamd epic again as all the libtards and isis membrs were gone. it was good and epic. then tank penny camd. tank penny is a hot girl from fortnite who i jerk off to irl even though my pee pee cant make seemen irl for som resen. tank penny was hot and epicfortnite69 wantd to sex her cuz shes hot and thicc.

lil tay is a cool gf, so she was ok with me cheatin on her with tank penny. shes not a gay who hates cheatin, she knows im cool and that because im cool i deserv to sex whoever i want unlike libtards. tank penny sayd "wana sex?" tank penny sayd "sure lets sex" and tank penny tookd off her shirt and pants and underwer and sox and epicfortnite69 tookd off his cloths and pulld out his mega erektion. lil tay wentd into the corner to jerk off cuz she is ok with bein cheetd on unlike dumb faggit girlfrends. epicfortnite69 put his penis in tank penny and she was monin in pleaure like the girls in the pornos i watch which is epic. epicfortnite69 puttid his dick in her ass and fuckd her ass. it was hot and sex happened.

tank penny cumd from her ass and some shit came out too and epicfortnite69 usd his sex powers to absorb her shit and cum into his dick hole and shootd it out from her mouth and and she pukd it out onto lil tay and lil tay shovd it into her sex hole. it wasn't gay cuz it was epicfortnite69's cum. epicfortnite69 removd his dick from tank pennys ass epic style and then put it in her noze. epicfortnite69 forcd tank penny to get down and twerk on his dick which was in her nose, she shakd her thicc butt on his dick and he camed a lot into her nose and there was so much seemen and cum that it camed out of both her ass and her sex hole. the cum went back into epicfortnite69s dick from her ass and he kept cumin and makin seemen into her nose and it was hot. lil tay kept jerkin off to it.

epicfortnite69 fuckd tank penny more and he then put it into her sex hole. he puttd his dick threw her sex hole and out of her mouth and fuckd her hard and his dick was comin out her mouth and lil tay camed over and and it was epic, she suckd epicfortnite69s dick and drankd his cum. she got a cup and he cumd into it and then forcd her to drink the cum and she shat out the cum. it was super hoit and epic. epicfortnite69 had only been at fortnite middl school for one day and he knew it would be an epic year.


	9. chaptr 9: epic fortnite

chaptr 9: epic fortnite

 **authers note: apparently the PUBG libtards are tryin to soo fortnite! the people who made pubg are dumb and gay and deserv deth! i hate them so much stupid libtards! i hope fortnite wins so they can ban pubg and all the pubgtards can die! also more bad revews are comin in! send meen pms to jessica thyella, theextremeevoker, whatisseencannotbeunseen, and mrgumdan. the worst of them all is blackberry avar! hes bad and he thinks im actually a thret to socity! like what the fuck? im epic and cool unlike you stupid fucks who report my story! im not autistik autistik peopl are dumb and im not racist, i just know that whites are the best race becaus im white and im the most epic person ever, becaus im white that means whites are the most epic race.**

epicfortnite69 was becomin a youtube celibrity due to his epic vlog he uplodid in chaptr 2 where he raps a dumb cop who tryd to arest him. **COPS ARE GAY! FUCK THEM!** theyr dumb cuz they arest peopl for crime and crime is epic and cool. his epic rape vlog had 1 trilien vews on youtub and epicfortnite69 had gottin 1 gaziliedn subscribrs he was the most populr person on youtube even more than pewdypie! logan paul and ricegum (2 epic youtubers who i watch reactd to my video on their chanels and likd it becaus of the epic rape and shit. logan and ricegum contaktd epicfortntie sayin hey wanna play fortnite squads on a livestrem? epicfortnite69 sayd "sure thats epic!" ali-a wantd to play too **(ali-a is THE MOST EPIC FORTNITE YOUTUBER EVER if you hate him your a** **pubgtard** )

so epicfortnite69 decidd to load fortnite. (this fanfic takes place in fortnite but fortnite is so epic it can be playd here too). logan paul, ali-a, and ricegum joind his squad. ricegum was doin a hot stripin challeng on youtube where he gets a hot girl and she takes 1 piec of cloths off every time he kills someon in fortnite. they lodid the game and were playin squads and they were now in the battl bus. epicfortnite, logan, ali-a and ricegum landid at tiltid towers. severl people were landin at tiltid towers cuz its an epic place in fortnite with good wepens. some libtards landid in the same place as epicfortnite and his friends but they all got wepens and ricegum shootd one of the libtards who was playin against us. the girl he was streamin with took of her shirt. epicfortnite69 shootd the other two players with a pistol cuz hes the best at fortnite of anyone who exists.

epicfortnite69, ali-a, logan paul, and ricegum raidd some buildins in tiltd towers. it was epic and they got tuns of weapons and some shield. when they were raidin some peopl camed behind us and shottd us. ali-a got shottd and epicfortnite69 had to reviv him cuz ali-a is the second best fortnite playr in the world besides epicfortnite. logan paul and ricegum were shootin some other playrs in another squad and they all dyed. epicfortnite69 revivd ali-a and the girl on ricegums stream took off her pants. she got succd into the game, and epicfortnite69 wantd to fuck her cuz shes hot. hot girls are epic. epicfortnite69 pulld out his dick in fortnite **(hes so epic he has sex powers in fortnite too)** and he tookd the ammo from his gun and puttd it into his dick hole. anothr team camed and built a port a fort but epicfortnite69 shot the port a fort down usin his dick and all 4 playrs in the squad dyed. becaus of this epic kill the girl tookd off all his clothes.

 **epicfortnite69 was gonna hav sex in epic fortnite!** epicfortnite69 tookd out his penis and tyed the hot girl to it. ricegum wantd to fuck her cuz shes hot but it was ok cuz epicfortnite69 is more epic than him so he deservs the hot sex. he put the girl on his dick, putting it threw her ass and putting it out her mouth. he was usin the hot girls boobs and ass to get a mega erektion so he could shoot out of his dick. ali-a, logan, ricegum, and epicfortnite went to tiltd towers cuz it was in the zone. two squads came to kill epicfortnite69 and his squad, but they were so good they killd all of them (ali-a is the best fortnite playr in the world besides me) but epicfortntie69's dick gun was so powerful he killd 6 playrs at once while ali-a killd the other ones.

there were only 3 squads left and the zone was comin in. it was epic, and epicfortnite69 pulld out some dip. **(dip refers to dippin tobacko, dippin tobacko is epic and i reely wana try dippin).** the dip was so good it gav him 100 sheild cuz dip is epic **(ITS ACSHULLY SECRETLY HELTHY BUT LIBTARDS SAY ITS NOT CUZ THEYR GAY!)** and one of the squads came one of them shootd the **HOT GIRL! FUCK!** i removd the girl from my dick and got ali-a to reviv her so i could fuck her more. epicfortniet69 pulld out his mega erektion and put a boogy bomb in it. i shootd the boogy bomb out of my dick and shootd it at them. the boogy bomb made them all danse so they coudlnt shoot. it was epic. i swappd to my dick bullits and shootd them all to deth EPIC STYLE! meanwhile logan was revivin the hot girl and it was epic. before the fortnite endd epicfortnite wantd to fuck her a bit. he shovd his dick into her ass and her boobs and ass were bounsin up and down and epicfortnite69 cumd and it was hot. then he did the dame tu cosita emote cuz dame tu cosita is an epic funny danse song and he peed and cumd and semend in her ass.


	10. chaptr 10: libtards strik back

chaptr 10: libtards strik back

 **POST BAD REVEWS ON THEMATTDUDE, KATOGS123 YOUTUBER, AND MRGUMDAN'S STORIES! THEYRE FAGGY ASS GAY ASSHOLES WHO DESERV DEATH! anothr guy postd that my epic fans actuly postd bad revews on his story and aparently deklard war on me or some nerd shit and wants to make the fortnite category safe agen? i cant fite the war with him cuz he postd the revew as a guest so idk who he is. hes a stupid pusey libtard for not givin his true identitie. also fortnite got a new update with shoppin karts which is epic.**

epicfortnite69 was done with fortnite. he was done winnin epic style and had uplodid his epic gamin video onto his super populr vlog channl which was populr due to the vidoe epicfortnite postd of him defeatin and rapin the cop in chaptr 2, tons of peopl thought it was hot and jerkd off to it and thought epicfortnite was epic and he had like 6 bilien vews on his hole vidoe. it was epic. epicfortnite69 uplodid it and sinse fortnite is populer, cool and epic it got 12 bilien vews, 3 tims more than the rape video. it was epic. but the libtards were angery and redy to strik back agenst trump and epicfortnite69 and pense cuz they kickd the libtard gays out of the school and killd them along with the islams. mr. huseyn had fled with obunga to afghenistn which is part of africka where obunga lives.

also there was no prinsiple cuz obunga and him had fleedd to afrika. trump becam principle cuz hes epic and the presendent of the us and the presedent of fortnite cuz fortnite is from the usa **(btw the us is the best cuntry in the world cuz i live there fuck the other gay cuntries like afrika)** meanwhil in libtard lagun **(cuz its fortnite and everythin is a aliteratin)** they sayd "we need to kill trump and epicfortnite cuz theyr gay and we hate them cuz were libtards like the people who post bad revew my storys. some of the bad revewers were there like jager-ash main, blackbery avar, and theextremeevoker cuz theyre **DUMB STUPID LIBARSD!** they sayd "lets kolaberate with pubg to kill epicfortnite!" the devil and obunga were ther. **FUCK! OF CORSE THEYR WORKIN WITH PUBG CUZ PUBG IS RUN BY LIBATRDS I HATE THEM SO MUCH! ALL PUBGTARDS SHOULD DIE FUCK THEM!**

the unepic libtards sayd that they shuld track epicfortnite69 and **KILL HIM!** they decidd to send agints who went to fortnite middle school but were kickd out by the conservativ army. trump decidd to bild a wall around the schol so no dumb idiets get in so only epic peopl get in. trump, mike pense, and epicfortnite decidd to do some dip. dippin is epic, even god and jesus like dip. the day was almost ovr, and no on had class cuz educatshin is gay so no on wantd to go to class. the day endd. epicfortnite69 wentd back home. but the libtards were wachin! they knew wehr epicfortnite69 was and decidd to kill him. the libtards got boms (sinc they dont use guns cuz they hate guns and suport gun cuntrol **(GUN CUNTROL IS GAY)**

 **THE LIBARDS BOMBD EPICFORTNITE69! FUCK! THIS IS HORRIBL!** all the hot girls from school came cuz they thot epicfortnite69 was epic and wantd to fuck him. they all suckd epicfortnite69's dick and sinc he was dyin they absorbd his sex powers. they decidd to use their sex powers about the liberls. lil tay, cuz shes my gf, wantd to reviv me like how peopl in fortnite reviv peopl who get shootd to deth. all the other hot girls with big boobys and hot sex wholes decidd to use their sex holes. they took bulits and shootd the libtards to deth a lot of them dyed while lil tay revivd me. she was hot so she decidd to reviv me by suckin my dick. it was hot and feelin the nice feelin of getin your dick suckd made me com back alive. the libtards threw boms at the hot girl but they were epic so they decidd to captur the boms with their sex holes and launchd them at the liberls.

the liberls all were dyd it was epic i hate those damm libtards so much. lil tay continud suckin my dick and i camd incredibly hard cuz she was hot and was good for suckin it. more libtards came! i decidd to kill them and i decidd to use my sex powers to kill them since sex is good and epic. i shovd a gun into my dick and shot the libtards becaus they dont use guns cuz theyr libtards and hate guns **EVEN THOUGH GUNS ARE EPIC!** some libtards ran away but pense shockd them with the zappr and they dyd. it was epic. epicfortnite69 decidd to go home. he went home and slappd unepicpubg69 cuz hes a gay libtard loozr who just got bak from the hospital cuz i beet him up, he deservs it for being a pubgtard libtard.

i decidd to finish the day by jerkin off. i drankd some sheild potion for dinnr and decidd to **JERK OFF!** jerkin off is so epic and fun to do, only reel sex is bettr. i decidd to look at fortnite porn cuz fortnite is epic. i startd tuchin my dick to the porn and it was hot and so epic. i tuchd it a bunch and seemn and cum startd comin out the balsak and dick hol and shit. my door was open, cuz my parents unepicpubg68 and unepicfortnite68 and my brothr unepicpubg69 ar scard of me cuz im epic and good at fightin in shit. they knew that if they walkd in and complaynd about me jerkin off epicfortnite69 would kill them and beet them up. it was so hot, i lovd it so much and i camd so much to it and hot girls like lil tay and tank peny were watchin me jerk off cuz jerkin off is hot and epic.


	11. chaptr 11: trip to japan

chaptr 11: trip to japan

 **authers note: so there havent been any bad revewers that hav reel fanfic aconts for you guys to send meen pms to. theyr all faggy ass bitchs who are puseys cuz they dont want me to roste them cuz im good as rostin peopl. but i do hav this on revew that i kinda wana respond to cuz its wrong and dum. this faggit namd kyky postd a revew talkin about islams and libtards. he sayd that islams cut of the heds of gays, thogh OBAMA IS AN ISLAM AND HES GAY! MISHELL OBAMA IS A MAN! GET REKT! he also sayd it would be interestin if a girl liberl tryd to have sex with me. all liberls are gay so no liberl girls would wana sex me cuz they all stick their sex wholes into other sex wholes.**

epicfortnite69 checkd his ifortnite. he got a text from logan paul who is the epic guy that he had playd fortnite with who makes funey vlog vidoes. he sayd that epicfortnite69 could invite 3 frends to japan to go on a trip ther with him and ricegum. he decidd to invit him, his frend bryson **(bryson is a guy who mad a good revew on my story hes epic and good)** and brysons gf so he cold hav someon to fuck. he also invitd lil tay cuz shes hot and secxy. he went to sleep. **JUST KIDIN HE WANTD TO PLAY FORTNITE! (MY MOM IRL GROUNDD ME AT FORTNITE FOR CUSSIN AT HER I HATE HER SO MUCH!)** he playd fortnite until he wakd up and he got out of bed and slappd unepicfortnite68 (his mom) and unepicpubg69 (his brothr) cuz theyr both gay and stupid and i hate them. he showd them the plan tickit sayin **"FUCK YOU! IM GOIN TO JAPAN!"** his mom startd to screem but epicfortnite69 stol his moms car and drivd it off.

he pickd up lil tay. lil tay sat on his dick and it was hot cuz it was goin up and out of her ass. epicfortnite69 cummd into the cars gas hole. the cum mixd with the gas and it allowd the car to go to **HYPER SPEED!** the cum mad the car go so fast he could driv to brysonshouse in 1 secind. he got to brysons house and pickd up bryson then pickd up his girlfrend and they fuckd and they also camd into the gas hole. the car was so fast epicfortnite69 didnt need the flight. his car was so fast it could driv on watr. he drivd his car acros the atlantick oshin and wentd to japan. he parkd at the airport in japan and went in with lil tay, bryson and his gf. they went up to the japines airport lady and sayd "sup can you cash in my plane tickit and give me mony?" the japines women sayd "ching chong ching chang?" and **tryd to grab epicfortnite69's dick!** it was bad cuz japines peopl are ugly and hav tiny eyes and boobs and shit. epicfortnite69 grabd the japines girls hand and cut it off. the plane from america flew in and logan and ricegum came in. they saw epicfortnite69 fight the japines girl and cheerd **"KILL THE LIBTARD! KILL THE LIBTARD!"** epicfortnite69 pulld out his asalt rifle and shootd the japines girl in the face and blastd her face off. her face flew out the windo and into a plan engin.

logan and risegum landd in japan and decidd to go out the airport and shit and get their sootcasis. they got their sootcasis and went to a hotl in japan. they didnt want to intrakt with the acshul japines peopl workin at the hotl cuz they cant spek englesh and say dumb werd asin words like ching chong ping pang. a japines man went up to epicfortnite69 and sayd "ching chong ling ping?" and epicfortnite69 punchd him in the fase. logan sayd "i hate the dumb asins too. were only here to make funy vlogs." ricegum sayd "i know, japines people are dumb ching chongs. i hate them so much." epicfortnite69 and bryson decidd to fuck their girlfrends since it was night in japan. there were 3 rooms in the hotl room (sins logan paul is rich and he payd for it). bryson and his gf had a room to bang in, epicfortnite and lil tay had a room to bang in and logan paul and ricegum had theyr own room **(IT HAD TWO SEPERT BEDS CUZ THEY WERNT GAY!)**

bryson and his gf finishd fuckin and epicfortnite69 and lil tay finished fuckin. it was hot and they both went to bed. they wakd up the next day and logan sayd **"YEAH LETS DO SOME PRANKS ON THE DUMB JAPINES GAYS!"** they went to a shop that selld dumb old games from dumb companys lik nintindo and he bot a game boy. logan paul went outside and smashd the game boy on the ground and sayd **"HAHA FUCK YOU!"** it was epic. logan paul then went back in the shop and returnd the game boy to the employe and sayd it broke. he sayd "ching chong ping king ling" which translatd to **"YOU BROK IT YOU STUPID LIBARD!"** logn punshd the employe in the fase for screamin at him, the employe was a gay ass bitch who deservd it. then they went outside and decidd to do anothr prank. they bot a tentacl from a food shop (cuz japines peopl are gay as pervrts who like tentacl hentay and shov tenatcles up their assis and shit. he ran around the city and whippd japines people with the tentacls and laffd at them. then he put the tentacl on a taxi and it was epic. then logan bot some fish and threw them at people, it was epic and lil tay and bryson and his gf and ricegum laughd at the dumb japines people. logan sayd **"hey lets go to the suicid forest and do more pranks!"**


	12. chaptr 12: suicid forest

chaptr 12: suicid forest

 **authers note: THIS FAGGIT ASS BICH NAMD KYKY MADE A BAD REVEW! HE SAYD THAT LIL TAY AND RISEGUM ARE ASIN! LIL TAY IS WHITE SHE LOOKS WHITE AND RICEGUM IS ASIN BUT HES COOL HES NOT A CHING CHONG DUMMY LIKE THE IDIOTS WHO LIVE IN ASIA. HE ALSO SAYS THAT ISLAMS HATE GAYS THATS NOT TRUE ONLY ISIS DOES THATS WHY OBUNGA INVADD AND KILLD THEM. MOST ISLAMS ARE LIBARDS WHO ARE GAY LIKE OBUNGA. ALSO SEND MEEN PMS TO THEEXTREMEEVOKER I HATE HIM SO MUCH wHES GAY.**

last chaptr logan, ricegum, lil tay, epicfortnite bryson and brysons gf decidd to go to the suicid forest in japan. the suicid forest is an epic place in japan where peopl go to kill themselvs by hangin. it was an epic place to do good pranks. epicfortnite69 and his frends went around the forest lookin for fun things to do and it was great and cool. it was spooky and the japines man at the intrance of the forest telld logan and epicfortnite that its scary and bad in there cuz people hang themselvs. but they didnt care cuz hes asin and asins are gay ching chong men. **(YEAH RICE GUM IS ASIN BUT HES COOL)** lil tay, epicfortnite69's hot **(WHITE)** girlfrend sayd that she would suck his dick one hour for every body that they findid hangin. **epicfortnite69 hopd to find a ton of dead people!**

bryson sayd "hey guys i see a stool". bryson lookd up and sayd **"HOLY FUCK A CORPS!"** it was epic! logan paul thot this was epic and decidd to make a vlog roastin the stuped asin guy who comittd suicid. he recordd the body and sayd " **HAHA LOOK AT THIS GUY! HES STUPID! HIS HARE IS SO BAD AND HES UGLY NO WONDR HE KILLD HIMSELF! I BET HE GOT NO GIRLS CUZ HES UGLY AND ALL THE GIRLS WANT ME AND MY FRENDS EPICFORTNITE BRYSON AND RICE GUM! BUT ALL THE GIRLS HE KNEW WERE UGLY ASIN CHING CHONGS ANYWAYS!"** it was epic. epicfortntie69 pulld down his pants and lil tay startd suckin his dick. logan apaul recordd it. lil tay wantd it to be put in the vidoe cuz its hot. lil tay has a hot sex hole and epicfortnite69 has a mega cock.

the vidoe was epic. logan paul even sayd he would make a diss track agenst the corps. lil tay sayd **"LOOK! ANOTHR CORPS!"** this time it was a girl. it was the airport workr that epicfortnite69 fot aginst earlir. her suisid not sayd **"ching chang chong ping ling chang ching wong wang."** epicfortnite69 sayd "idk what this says i don't speak ching chang." rice gum translatd it cuz he can spek asin cuz his stupid asin japines mom tot him it cuz shes a gay ass japines. it sayd **"deer world. im killin my self cuz epicfortnite69 rejectd me and didnt let me suck his big juisy cock. i hate my life goodbye."** epicfortnite sayd **"THATS FUCKIN GAY!"** and shootd the corps with his gun it was funey. logan paul recordd it and uplodid the corps footag to youtube.

they uplodid the footg to youtub. its epic, but not everyon thot the vidoe was epic **WHICH IS DUMB AND GAY!** the dumbass gay libtards put meen comints sayin shit about how suicid is bad and unfuny but in realty the vidoe was epic and anyon who disagres is a dumb ass libtard hatr. the japines govrnmnt herd about the vidoe and decidd to try to arest epicfortnite, logan, bryson and everyon else. the king of japan (who is a dumb gay libtard islam) came in a cop car with varies japines cops. rice gum screemd **"SHIT ASS!"** the situatin they were in was realy gay. the cops and the king of japan pulld out their guns and shit to try and kill epicfortnite69 and his frends. it was unepic and gay.

that fuckin libtard was about to get what was cumin to him. epicfortnite69, logan, rice gum, bryson, brysons gf, and lil tay all pulld out theyre guns. they also began to build a fort cuz thats how you defend yorself in fortnite. the japines army shootd the fort down and it suckd but epicfortnite69 had an idea. he pulld out his cock and began jerkin off while logan, ricegum, bryson and his gf were defendin the fort from the libtard japines army. they were winnin cuz theyre better at fortnite cuz they dont have fortnite in japan cuz theyr too poor. when the japines polise and army people dyed they screamd dumb ching chong words. logan was also filmin the battle with the cops cuz it was cool and epic.

epicfortnite69 continud jerkin off. he screamd things lik **"OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH THIS IS SO HOT"** he was watchin hot fortnite sex porn videos on his ifortnite and jerkin off too them. lil tay was there too and she was twerkin on epicfortnite69s dick with her hot ass. he needd to use a sex power to kill the japines peopl cuz there were too many dumbass ching chongs comin around. he told lil tay "suck my cock" and she did. she suckd it so well that epicfortnite69 camd instantliy. he decidd to use cum flodd. he jerkkd off so much that his dick creatd a flood and it was hot. his dick camd a flood and it swept the japines peopl away and seperatd them from their guns and shit. it was epic. logan and rice gum shottd a bunch of the gay ass japines peopl and even killd the king of japan cuz hes so gay and dumb and is responsibl for this. epicfortnite69 and logan paul uplodid their vlogs to youtub and they got 900 billien vews. they were amazin good vidoes, though dumb libtard gay asses commentd mean shit on them about how the videos are bad and gay and how suicid is bad and showin the corpsis was bad.


	13. chaptr 13: epic hot school

fortnite middle school chaptr 13: epic hot school

 **authers note: shout out to mrwaffles3 cuz hes epic and pm'd me talkin about how epic my story is. some guy sayd lil tays mom is asin and sent me a link of the pic of her but the link didn't even work haha #wrekt. im getting more positiv revews which is epic thogh there still a ton of gay ass stupid pubgtard haters. BUT THE FORTNITE MIDDEL SCHOOL FANBASE WILL DEFET THEM! also this literal gay persin namd epicfortnutter69 wants to be in my story but ill make him a bad guy sinc hes a gay pedo.**

logan, nryson, brysons gf, rice gum, lil tay and epicfortnite69 had escapd japan. epicfortnite69 could drive everyone home cuz his car can be powerd by seemen which maks it go ultra fast, epic style. epicfortnite69 and lil tay startd to fuck with bryson, logan paul, brysons gf and ricegum in the back of the car. he put his penis in lil tays ass and his dick was so big it went out lil tays mouth and he put his dick in the gas hole of the car which powerd the car and bryson was drivin while his gf suckd his dick. logan paul and ricegum were playin fortnite mobile with ali-a cuz theyr all epic. it took like 5 minuts for the car to get back to anarchie acres where they all live.

school was goin on cuz school is gay and stupid but its good cuz of sex and donald trump took over the school cuz hes epic. donald trump made educashin optinel cuz hes not a libtard and he forcd the libtard prinsiple mr. huseyn to flee to afghanesten with that gay ass libard obunga. epicfortnite69 got back to school with lil tay and bryson and his gf cuz theyre epic and populer like dark voyagr, hector (who is my freind irl hes epic) and john wick. it was epic. a ton of girls saw epicfortnite69 when he got back and wantd to suck his dick cuz hes epic. everyon at the school had seen epicfortnite69's blog in japan with the suicid forest that he workd with in logan paul, it was epic. trump anounsd **"epicfortnite69 is back from japan. hes epic and vloggd him killin a bunch of gay ass bitchs."** everyon camd and wantd to hang out with epicfortnite69 (if they were guys cuz no gay peopl go to fortnite middel school) or suck his dick (if they were girls cuz all the girls at fortnite middle school thot epicfortnite69 was hot)

they all wantd to suck his dick and it was epic, epicfortnite69 let them suck it. there were a ton of girls suckin his dick in the middel of the halway of the school cuz epic fortnite69 was so epic no one card if he had sex in public. his dick was super hard and erect and all the girls were tryin to put their asses and mouths and sex holes on it. it was epic, and super hot. some boys watchd it and jerkd off but it wasnt gay cuz they were lookin at the girls. it was epic and hot and epicfortnite69 cummd a lot. it was so hot. there were like 10 girls there and all of them were not libtard gay asses. epicfortnite69's dick got so big that he put his dick in one girls ass and out of her sex hole and keepd doin that and it was epic. it was super hot and everyon was watchin and jerkin off.

this dumbass bich named blackberry avar was comin to the school. he jposts negativ revews on my story and is a gay libtard. john wick and dark voyagr were guardin the door and saw him. they screemd **"OH SHIT!"** blackberry avar is a gay ass and you should send him meen pms so he shuts up. then epicfortnutter69 camd. epicfortnutter69 was jerkin off. he wantd to fuck epicfortntie69 cuz he was super hot and had a massiv cock. howevr epicfortnite69 didnt wanna fuck epicfortnutter69 cuz hes not a gay ass bitch. mike pense sayd **"FUCK! A GAY!"** he gav bryson the zappr so he could zap the gay away. epicfortnutter69 and blackberry avar pulld out their guns and wantd to kill them. everyon else pulld out their guns and there were more peopl against epicfortnutter and blackberry so they fortd up.

they builtd a big fort and it would be hard to get in. but hector, epicfortnite69, john wick, dark voyagr and hector decidd to team up against them. epicfortnite69 was holdin the zappr and the others had guns. blackberry avar sayd **"HAHA WE HAVE TONS OF RESORSES AND CAN HAVE GAY SEX NOW SINCE WERE GAY AND WE CAN REPLASE SHIT IF IT GETS BROKEN!"** epicfortnutter69 put his dick in blackberry avar's dick. epicfortnutter startd cumin and the cum and sex was comin out of blackberrys ass from his dick. it was gay and stupid. but mike pense had the zappr and was ready to kill all the gay peopl. they began to shoot at the building and hector and epicfortnite prepard to go in and kill the gay ass bad revewers.

epicfortnite69 and hector tookd out their pickaxs and tryd to brake the gay ass wood fort wall. epicfortnite69 brokd the wall but then the gay asss put another wall up cuz they need more resourses. **FUCK!** then epicfortnite69 told john wick and dark voyagr to brake other parts of the fort and then they did. they began to brake at the walls and it was epic. epicfortnite69 pulld out his gun as the buildin began to get destroyd. epicfortnite69 shootd blackberry avar cuz hes gay and killd him. epicfortnutter69 is the gayest of any of them, so he decidd to zap him. epicfortnutter69 screemd **NO DONT ZAP ME!** epicfortnutter69 got zappd and then screemd **"NO! NO! I LIKE SEX HOLES AND BOOBS NOW! CAN YOU SPAR ME NOW SINSE IM STRATE?"** epicfortnite69 sayd "no, you posted a bad revew and that's **UNACEPTABLE!** epicfortnite69 took out his picax and hit epicfortnutter69 until he dyed. all the girls cheerd and continud suckin epicfortnite69's dick cuz hes so epic.


	14. chaptr 14: pubgtard attack

fortnite middle school chaptr 14: pubgtard attack

 **authers note: IM GETTIN A TON OF REVEWS WHICH MEANS MY STORY IS GETTIN POPULER AND SHIT! THIS IS SO EPIC I GOT LIKE 15 REVEWS IN ONE NIGHT! SOME OF THEM ARE GAY ASS PUBGTARDS BUT MOST OF THEM ARE GOOD! there was also an ACTUAL GAY who revewd my story that's BAD AND GAY! I HATE GAYS!**

epicfortnite69 was done getting his dick suckd and havin sex with hot girls and decidd to do some drugs, cuz drugs are epic. he invitd bryson, hector, mathew, dark voyagr and john wick into the bathrom. epicfortnite69 sayd "hey guys I have some new epic drugs!" he had brought dip and crokodil. dip and crokodil are both epic drugs, crokodil is a drug that people say is bad and makes you die and get you bad skin but its actully fake. the liberls say that crokodil is bad but they are hidin it from us because its actually good for us. epicfortnite, bryson, hector, mathew, dark voyagr and john wick startd chewin dip and snortin crokodil. epicfortnite69 snortd so many crokodils that he becam imortel that's how good and helthy crokodil is. **(IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT CROKODIL IS LOOK IT UP LIBTARD)** its epic and you should do crokodil.

but in pubg world the pubgtards were preparin an atack on fortnite middel school becaus pubg is unepic and gay. they were in sosnovka island cuz thtats a random place in pubg i lookd up to find out where to make the pubgtards camed from. pubg is gay and i dont know anythin about it besides that its a fortnite ripoff. they sayd **"FORTNITE IS BAD AND EPICFORTNITE69 IS EPIC WE SHOULD KILL HIM SO WE BECOM EPIC!"** the pubgtards thought this was a good idea. they hatd fortnite cuz theyr unepic and dont know that fortnite is epicer than them. they wernt epic cuz they didnt have sex powers like epicfortnite69 does. they decidd to take planes to fortnite cuz theyr unepic and cant make cars go fast and shit usin sex powers like epicfortnite69 does. epicfortnite69 and his frends were doin drugs back at the middel school. it was epic cuz drugs are epic, and they were all high on dip and crokodil. it was so epic. but they didnt know the unepic gay pubgtards were comin.

the pubgtards flewd to fortnite. they droppd at lonly lodge cuz theyr noob libtards. it was gay. they had to walk all the way in the school which was in anarchie acres were all the epic peopl in the story live. it took them lik 6 hours to get to anarchie acres cuz they don't know anythin about fortnite. when they finaly got to the school the day was almosot over and epicfortnite69 and his frends were still high, though bein high was epic becaus as i mentind before, crokodil is actully good for you and makes you good at fightin and good at fortnite, and the fact that it isent is libtard propegenda. sudenly an anounsement came. it was from trump. he sayd **"THE GAY ASS PUBGTARD FAGGITS ARE INVADIN THE SCHOOL. ALL EPIC FORTNITE FANS NEED TO DEFEND THE SCHOOL NOW."** mathew sayd **"OH SHIT! WE NEED TO HELP THEM!"**

the pubgtards stormd the school. there were a ton of them, more than the fortnite people. **FUCK!** it was horribl. there were so many pubgtards and they were shootin peopl and tryin to kill them. they had managd to climb the wall. trump sayd "WE NEED TO EXPAND THE WALL! THE **PUBGTARDS CLIMD IT!** epicfortnite69 was prepard to captur the wall so it could be built highr. dark voyagr saw the door and sayd **"TRUMP IT WASNT THE WALL! SOMEON UNLOCKD THE DOOR!"** trump sayd **"SHIT! THERES A HIDDIN LIBTARD IN THE MIDDEL SCHOOL!"** epicfortnite69 and his frends were focusin on killin pubgtards. since they were beter at fortnite than the pubgtards were at pubg they won even tho there were more pubgtards.

epicfortnite, mathew, hector, and john wick decidd to kill some pubgtards. they all had epic fortnite weapons like asalt rifles and smgs and shit and they pulld out those wepons and killd the pubgtards. there were severl left but epicfortnite69 was one of the best fortnite playrs in the world. epicfortnite hid behind a wall so he wouldn't get shootd by a pubgtard and he calld the best fortnite playr ever: **ALI-A!** epicfortnite69 sayd "yo ali-a you need to help us with your epic fortnite skills pubgtards are invading the middel school and you need to kill them. ali-a sayd **"ILL COME THERE NOW! I HATE PUBGTARDS!"** ali-a decidd to get a launch pad so he could launch to the school and get there imedeatly.

ali-a came through the door in the wall and shootd a ton of pubgtards with dark voyagr. epicfortnite69 found a femal pubgtard and shootd her. he had a funny idea of somethin to do while she bleedd out: **RAPE! (all the bad revewers say im BAD for wantin to do rape but im NOT IM EPIC AND GOOD :)))) )** epicfortnite69 shovd his dick into the pubgtard's sex hole and she screemd. logan paul camed and startd to vlog it for it to be uplodid on both of their chanels like the suicid forest and the cop vidoe from chaptr 2. it was hot, epicfortnite69 cummd in her sex hole and put it in her butt and her nose and ears and cum camd out of all of them. john wick, ali-a, dark voyagr, mathew and hector and bryson continud to shoot the pubgtards and killd them. tons of the pubgtards were dyin and it was epic they deservd it. they killd all the pubgtards and trump anounsd. **"THE PUBTARDS ARE DEAD. THIS IS A MASSIV VICTORY OVER THE GAY ASS PUBGTARDS."** meanwhile epicfortnite69 continud fuckin the femal pubgtard as she bleedd out. his last sex move would be an epic sex power. he absorbd her blood with his dick and mixd her blood with epicfortnite69's pee and seemen and mixd them together and shootd them so hard at the pubgtard she drownd in the mix. sudenly a bunch of hot fortnite girls who like epicfortnite69 came and drank the mix cuz epicfortnites cum was in it.


	15. chaptr 15: the hiden libtard

fortnite middel school chaptr 15: the hiden libtard

 **authers note: IM GETTIN MORE GOOD REVEWS THIS IS EPIC! THE MOSTEST REVEWS ON THIS STORY AND GOOD AND EPIC WHICH IS GRATE! THERE ARE STILL PUBGTARD ASS FAGGIT REVEWERS WHO I WANT TO DYE THOUGH. THEYRE UNEPIC AND STUPID. but you guys know what to do about those dumbass bitchs! SEND THEM MEEN PMS AND POST BAD REVEWS ON THEYR STORYS AND TRY TO GET THEM TO LEAV FANFICSHIN! i hate those DUMBASES AND HOPE THEY DYE! THEYRE SO STUPID AND GAY AND DUMB AND BAD!**

the invasin from the pubgtards had finaly endd. it was epic as the gayass pubgtards had been defeted showin how much beter fortnite is than pubg. pubg is really bad and gay. howevr there was a mysery still remainin from the last chaptr. there was a hiden libtard in fortnite middel school. someone had unlockd the door in the wall **(like the one trump buildid)** , allowin pubgtards to enter fortnite middle school and try to defet the epic fortnite peopl. epicfortnite69 was determind to find out who this person was along with the epic presedent and vise presedent, trump and mike pense sinse they both hate libtards like epicfortnite69 does. an epic person serven as a helpr for the case was xenotroii, an epic good revewer. the jury would be bryson, brysons gf, mathew, dark voyagr, john wick, and lil tay cuz they are all epic fortnite playrs.

epicfortnite69 found a suspectd libtard. her name was zoe and she is an character and skin in fortnite. she was a girl, and epicfortnite69 sayd **"FUCK NO! SHES NOT A LIBARD! SHE SUCKD MY DICK!"** zoe then camd over and suckd epicfortnite69's dick cuz it was so hot. epicfortnite69 cummd in her mouth as they did mouth sex and it was hot. all the girls gaspd and sayd **"OMG ITS SO BIG!"** the fortnite polise noticd there was one girl who didnt like epicfortnite69's massiv 20 foot penis. a fortnite cop camd and pulld down her pants. **OH SHIT! IT WAS A MAN! IT WAS A HORRIBL!** it was a gay ass bitch who was a **FUCKIN TRANSGENDR! I HATE THOSE FUCKIN TRANSGENDER GAYASS FAGGIT LIBTARDS!** the fortnite polise kickd him out and beetd him up for bein a horribl transgendr. zoe was still suckin epicfortnite69's dick and he was cummin all over the room it was epic and hot. the transgendr was put in juvie for betrayin the middel school for bein gay.

sudenly, god camd down. he hasnt been in this story for severl chaptrs, but he is supr epic and great. god camd down from heven and sayd _"hello i am god. i hate transgendrs, faggots, and libtards. i am here to help with the triel and to_ **DESTROY ALL LIBTARDS IN FORTNITE MIDDEL SCHOOL!"** it was epic. everyon cheerd becaus god is epic and was here to help them. xenotroii calld the next accusd person up. it was a guy, namd havoc. havoc is anothr fortnite skin. he sayd "no im a fortnite skin im epic don't arest me id never be a libtard." xenotroii supportd them since theyre a fortnite skin and fortnite is epic. the next person camed up. this person was tony robinsen. tony gave a long spech about how he would nevr be a libtard and how epic conservativs and fortnite is. he seemd kinda suspisies. peopl thought that he couldv been the libtard who opend the door in the wall but no one was sure. it was so boring that epicfortnite69 had a big orgy with a bunch of hot sexy girls. one of the cops just sayd "shut up and ill make you inosent."

epicfortnite69 continud the triel. it was unepic and it took a longass time to find any libtards besides the transgender faggit. it was stupid. sudenly peopl becam suspices of tony. peopl began thinkin he was a stupid libtard cuz of how he deald with the triel. the triel people and xenotroii calld the guy back up to the speakin area. he began to talk again and it was long, borin and unepic. epicfortnite69 continud havin sex with all the hot girls and also fuckd lil tay in her nose and ass. one of the fortnite polise put his hand in tonys pocket. they thought it was gay but it turnd out it was ungay cuz he found some bad shit. he found a **DEMOKRATIK PARTY ID!** tony was **WORKIN WITH THE LIBTARDS _AND OBUNGA!_** obunga is a gay ass BITCH AND I HATE DEMOKRATS! AND HIS ID DIDNT SAY TONY ROBINSEN IT SAYD **KATOGS123 YOUTUBER! A BAD REVEWER!**

katogs123 youtuber rannd out of the buildin. **I HATE HIM!** epicfortnite69, xenotroii, and the fortnite polise chasd after katogs123 youtuber becaus hes a horribl person. katogs123 got a fone call from obunga on his ifone. obunga sayd **THANK YOU FOR TROLLIN THE CONSERVATARDS THEYR BAD AND STRATE!** there were sex noises in the bacground cuz obunga was havin sex with the devil cuz hes a gayass islam satenist. the devil, who was in hell with obunga, and havin sex with him, used his devil powrs to make katogs123 youtuber be fastr than he usully is. but epicfortnite69 and the fortnite polise and xenotroii ated gravity crystels **(an item in fortnite for you dumbass pubgtards)** and they continud to chase after the dumbass faggit. they capturd him eventully and he screemd sayin **STOP ATACKIN ME CUZ IM GAY I DONT NEED TO BE ARESTED I WAS JUST VOISIN MY OPINION IN SHIT!** epicfortnite69 sayd **THATS WHAT ALL THE BAD REVEWERS SAY! STOP BEING A GAYASS PUBGTARD LIBTARD! I WILL KILL YOU FOR BEIN STUPID AND GAY AND DUMB!** epicfortnite69 decidd to cut off katogs123 youtuber's head cuz hes a gay bitch. it was epic cuz he was gay and deservd death. suddenly god camd down and sayd _"good job at killin that gay ass libtard. i knew you were good when I choosd to folow you and your adventurs."_ epicfortnite69 sayd thanks god i hate those gays and libtards ill try and kill all of them to end obungas reign of terror in hell.


	16. chaptr 16: meetin with god

chaptr 16: meetin with god

 **authers note: MORE GOOD REVEWS ARE COMIN IN! EVERYON IS STARTIN TO LIK MY STORY AND MY STORY IS GETTIN A BIG EPIC FANBAS! ITS SO EPIC! THESE PEOPL ARE SO GOOD AND EPIC IM GLAD MY FANBAS IS GROWIN AND SHIT! THERE ARE STILL SOME DUMBASS LIBTARDS THOUGH ITS STUPID BUT THE FORTNITE MIDDEL SCHOOL FANBASE WILL OWN THEM! MY MOM FOUND MY FANFIC ACOUNT AND GROUNDD ME CUZ SHES A LIBTARD BUT IM JUST WRITIN THIS DURIN THE NIGHT OR WHEN MY FAG MOM ISNT AROUND LIKE AN EPIC GAMER I DONT CARE WHAT MY DUMBASS MOM SAYS!**

epicfortnite69 was chillin and relaxin in school gettin his dick suckd by hot girls when a messeg from god camed. god sayd _you need to come to heven to meet me for a secend. i have an importent messeg to give you about obunga and the gays._ epicfortnite69 and lil tay went outsid cuz lil tay is his epic gf who was suckin his dick. epicfortnite69 pulld out his dick and had lil tay grab onto his legs whil tank peny from fortnite suckd it. he got a mega erektion that was 15 inchs long and it was epic. his erektion was so big, he aimd it at the ground and usd it like a jetpack by aimin his dick at the ground and cumin seemen. he camd so epicly. his cum creatd a giant strem and he usd his cum to fly to heven. when he was in heven he saw god and jesis they were epic. a bunch of angles were suckin gods cock. god had a mega erektion too because god has sex powers which he usd to creat the world, like how he camed all the animals onto earth **(EVOLUTIN IS FAKE YOU DUMBASS AHEIST LIBTARDS)** god sayd _epicfortnite69 i have a messeg for you._

god sayd **"THE GAYS ARE COMIN TO ATATACK US FROM HELL! OH FUCK! THEYR GONNA SPRED HYPER AIDS!"** epicfortnite69 and jesis both sayd **"OH SHIT! I HATE GAYS"** _god continud to say the first plase hyper aids is gona spread to is the hood. a bunch of blacks live there who have aids like the peopl in africa. aids is a diseas for gays and if you get aids your gay._ meanwhile, lil tay was suckin epicfortnite69's cock in front of god and jesis but it was ok becaus god is cool and knows how cool sex is. jesis also askd an angle for sex and the angle acceptd and jesis fuckd the angle in the ass. epicfortnite69 sayd "where is this hood at? god sayd _its in shifty shaft._ epicfortnite69 sayd thats unepic i wish the stupidass hood bitches wernt in fortnite. theyre dumb black and have aids. some dead girls in heven saw epicfortnite69's hot big dick and decidd to suck it. epicfortnite69 was havin a giant sex party with a bunch of hot peopl. it was so hot and epic and epicfortnite69 was cumin everywher but again god and jesis didnt care becaus they are good epic fortnite gamers.

god sayd _the gays from the hood are comin to try to take greasy grove and_ **TILTD TOWERS! OH SHIT!** if the gays camd to tiltd towers and rapd everyone (rape is how gay is spread) then **ALL OF FORTNITE WOULD TURN GAY!** fortnite is for straits only. i hate gays and pubg is gay. the reasin why pubg is so gay is becaus obunga, who is gay, rapd the makr of pubg and he becamd gay. also almost everyon who is gay has hyper aids too. obunga, mishell, the devil, unepicpubg69, and the devil all have hyper aids. god sayd _the pubgtards, obunga and ISIS are sendin troops to try to take over fortnite. because tiltd towers is the kapitel of fortnite, if the gays took tiltd towers everyon in fortnite would turn gay and **BEIN GAY IS A SIN! IF YOU BECAM GAY YOU GO TO HELL!**_ epicfortnite69 sayd i hate gays my brothr unepicpubg69 is an unepic gay pubgtard and i hope he sayd _i agree. after we are done with this meetin we need to drop in tiltd towers to kill the dumbass gays._

epicfortnite69 sayd i agree. i hate dumbass gay bitchs. epicfortnite69 decidd to have an "orgie" with a bunch of angles and dead peopl in heven. epicfortnite69 pulld out his cock from lil tays ass and puttd it in the air. it was so big it lookd like a side skrapr. it was massiv and all the girls lovd it. sins it was heven, there wer no gays there so literly every girl in heven thought it was hot. god was ok with this as he was cool and was still havin sex with an angle. it was normal and epic. all the angles and womin in heven sawd the cock and thought it was epic. they decidd to suck it cuz its a big hot sexy cock, the **BIGEST COCK IN THE WORLD.** it was epic. all the peopl suckd epicfortnite69's cock. it was epic. epicfortnite69 was cumin everywher like a volkano. it was so big that his cum was so big and flewd throguh the cloud and his semen landid eveywher in the world. there was so much cum that it mixd with the ocen and the watr turnd to **CUM!** all the heven peopl continud to suck his massiv penis. it was a giant big cock and it was epic. every woman who had ever dyed and went to heven and every angle in heven was suckin epicfortnite69's dick. it was hot and super epic and they camd. epicfortnite69 had one gaint mega ejakulatin and he finaly camd so much it was massiv like 1 zilien watr guns shootin water at the same time. epicfortnite69 then sayd bye to all the sex peopl and he usd a sex power and creatd a parashute usin his dick. he jumpd down. **EPICFORTNITE69 FORGOTTD LIL TAY!** it was ok cuz lil tay jumpd down from heven and landd in the semen parashute. she was ok with it cuz she liks epicfortnite69s hot semen.


End file.
